


Desperation

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Male/Male, Niles being Niles, Sweet sweet UST, UST, kiss to shut them up, tsubaki being prim, twitter prompt fill, yes I'm back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: It's not that Niles likes Tsubaki per se, he just can't stop thinking about him.  Or following him.  Or embarrassing him.  And it would be nice to kiss him just once.





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magepaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magepaw/gifts).



Niles had lived a rough life; it did not make him one for complaining. Life was going to be tough and one didn't just expect people to shower them with kindness. Taunting and tormenting, trying to get others to make fools of themselves, offering lower, more depressing points of view, that was all part and parcel of what Niles considered to be a part of his duty. Tsubaki presented an altogether different problem. He was a mix of tedium and vexation, temptation and a certain degree of innocence that was... enticing. Niles wasn't sure if he wanted to kill the man or ravage him; the alliance between Nohr and Hoshido seemed to prevent the first without encouraging the second. Either would help Niles regain his equilibrium around the man. Not that he would tell anyone; he tried to make a point of avoiding his reputation being used to sully Lord Leo's. And admitting anything close to desire, or worse yet, _fondness_ to Tsubaki was distasteful beyond belief. 

Even when Niles was out of sight of the Hoshidan, the Hoshidan was rarely out of mind, much to his vexation. If they didn't share an assignment, the camp was small enough that they could pass each other half a dozen times in a day, going about business or leisure. Niles wasn't sure if he had been amused, insulted or relieved when he had learned that Tsubaki had taken to bathing two hours before dawn in order to avoid him in the baths. Flattered maybe?

Niles knew he should take the hint. Tsubaki didn't want to be around him. Then again, hardly anyone did, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary. More than half the time, he didn't want to be around Tsubaki either; he was a know it all with too much pride, far too prim and his camellia scented hair oil was cloying enough that you could almost miss the smell of pegasus on him. Almost. When he was right, he was Right, and Tsubaki would never admit to being wrong.

And yet... Niles was pacing just out of sight of the bath house, waiting for Laslow to come back. Xander's personal dancer, as Niles called him every chance he got, had owed him a favour. And Niles could practically taste Laslow's relief when he had requested a simple, non-sexual task; to see if Tsubaki, perhaps, looked disappointed when Niles didn't show up to harass him. Laslow had also had the tact not to ask if feelings were involved and the intelligence not to ask why Niles didn't spy on the red head himself. 

Much to Niles' irritation, Tsubaki was very good at his job; he was always on guard. And even when Niles was at his most stealthy, hidden so well that even the ninjas had problems finding him, it only took Tsubaki a matter of seconds to correctly identify the direction Niles was hidden in and act accordingly. He had to admit, he was grudgingly impressed.

Finally Laslow approached, hair still damp and shirt open. Of course he had taken the direct route when spying. 

"Well?" Niles asked without preamble.

"I want to reiterate that I have no idea what this is about and I don't want to know," Laslow said seriously. "That said, he did seem to be looking for someone when I entered. Someone who clearly wasn't me, but he wouldn't say who. He simply said that it pays to keep one's guard up."

"Sounds about right," Niles muttered. It was a stupid plan, the results were about what he should have expected and yet, he still thought he was on the right track. "We're square."

"Good. I need some tea before I head to bed," Laslow replied with a yawn. "Oh and Niles?"

"What?"

"Be careful. If you want to risk trouble with the Hoshidans, I'd rather not be caught in it." Laslow gave a polite bow that was more of a nod of his head and set off quickly.

Niles bit back a retort and headed towards the baths. It was easy enough to put Laslow out of mind, even easier to resign himself to another sleepless night. He leaned against the wall beside the exit to the men's side of the baths, biding his time. 

It wasn't long before the smell of camellias announced Tsubaki's impending arrival. As soon as Tsubaki set foot outside, Niles moved to block his path. Tsubaki's face immediately darkened and he set about adjusting his robes so that they covered more of his shoulders and chest. His hair fell damply around his shoulders, hiding his pale neck and framing a delicate face. Without meaning to, Niles deeply breathed in the other man's scent and almost started coughing.

"I was wondering when you'd reappear," Tsubaki murmured to himself. "What do you want Niles? It's early and I have much to do before sunrise." He straightened himself, striving for n extra inch of height; Niles was still taller.

"I can think of other ways to keep you busy for the rest of the night," Niles replied automatically.

"I'm sure you can," Tsubaki said wryly. "I however, have a schedule to keep. I have my morning exercise routine, several miles to run before packing my things away and getting properly dressed for the day. I have messages to deliver for Lady Sakura, breakfast to eat, then I need to make sure that my pegasus has been properly attended to, her wings need to be cleaned and her hooves are probably due for a trim. After that I have a meeting with Saizo, Kagero and Hana and then..."

Niles tried to get a word in edgewise but Tsubaki kept droning on as if he didn't notice. He began to wonder if Tsubaki was trying to bore him to death. Or maybe he just hoped to talk until more people woke up, as if there was safety in numbers. Niles felt his frustration begin to overflow. Waiting and spying, for nothing it seemed. Just an unending barrage of words, an attempt to drown him in the deluge.

"... and then of course the reports from the night guard have to be collected. Obviously we weren't attacked this night but we should always be on the lookout for too many oddities at once and -"

Niles lost it. He pushed Tsubaki by the shoulders until he hit the wall of the bath house. Tsubaki opened his mouth to - what? complain, call for help? - and Niles forced his lips to Tsubaki's, forced his tongue into his open mouth and pushed his body against the Hoshidan's. Tsubaki's teeth came down on his tongue hard and Niles dug his nails into the other man's shoulders in response.

Just as suddenly, Niles pulled away and looked at the irritating Hoshidan desperately trying to catch his breath.

"So I can shut you up," Niles smirked.

"That," Tsubaki replied between steadying breaths, "was the worst kiss I have ever had."

"If by worst you mean only." 

"That's not, I mean, of course it's not the only one! Not that my past is any of your business, you impudent, you presumptuous -- Stop laughing at me!" Tsubaki snapped, struggling against Niles' weight, which had him effectively pinned to the wall.

"Well since my _reputation_ is on the line, let me correct that," Niles sneered. He pressed his lips to Tsubaki's, gentler this time and felt Tsubaki melt against him. Tsubaki started to wrap his arms around Niles and then Niles stepped away.

"Want to put some of that to-do list on hold and come back with me?" he asked.

"No. Perhaps I can make time for you this evening," Tsubaki replied primly, adjusting his robes again. He walked off with Niles' mocking laughter chasing him.


End file.
